


Enough Moping

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Hermione and Ginny on a lazy Saturday morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through book seven. Written for the ‘couple you probably shipped before you knew what shipping was’ prompt for the Femslash February Couples Meme.

Hermione was lying in bed, absentmindedly running her hands through her girlfriend’s hair. She wound a strand of the fiery locks around her fingers. “I love your hair” she said. “I wish mine was more like yours.”

Ginny wrinkled her nose. “Don’t be silly” she said. “Your hair is perfectly lovely.”

The brunette smiled. “It used to bother me so much when I was younger” she admitted. “Sometimes I would wish I was a Metamorphmagus like Tonks, so that I could change my hair on a whim.”

A frown appeared on Ginny’s face. “I still miss her” she said. “I miss them all. Especially Fred.”

Hermione kissed Ginny on her forehead. “I know you do” she said. “I miss them, too.”

A smile appeared on the redhead’s face. “That’s enough moping for today” she said, sitting up in bed. “Come on, I’ll race you to the shower.”

As the naked woman ran out of the room, Hermione called out “Cheater!”


End file.
